thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellboy
Anung Un Rama, better known as “'Hellboy'”, is a male humanoid demon, ex-paranormal investigator and the unwilling Harbinger of the Apocalypse. Hellboy, as his associates most often call him, is tall, muscular, yellow-eyed, red-skinned, and smells of peanuts. He has a prehensile tail, immunity to fire (films only), as well as great strength and perseverance. His face bears black sideburns, with a bald spot atop his head, which is also the home of two stumps that have the potential to grow into a large pair of demonic horns. These have been filed off by Hellboy himself, in order to make him more human and to fit in. Possessing a strong Bronx accent and a hot-tempered attitude, Hellboy has the dry wit and sarcastic personality of a rebellious teenager. He always takes his often-maddening job in stride, shrugging off monstrous foes and saving Earth from total devastation with a crack of the knuckles, a twist of the neck, and a skeptical one-liner. Powers and Abilities: Hellboy's superhuman abilities would seem to stem from his demonic nature. While his specific powers and abilities have never been explicitly listed, Hellboy is much stronger and more physically durable than an ordinary human. He can be burned and damaged like any living thing, but he is possesses a "healing factor" (much like Wolverine of the X-Men) that allows him to recover from wounds at an incredible rate. Hellboy has been noted to be able to see farther than the average human, and quickly heal from fatal wounds. One example of this was when he once took a sword thrust through his chest. He also has the innate ability to comprehend ancient and magical languages. He has been savagely beaten by large monsters on several occasions and survived, often with relatively minor injuries. On one occasion, Hellboy directly charged an MG-42 machine gun and took numerous bullets to the chest before destroying the gun. The extent of Hellboy's strength is unclear, but he has, for example, torn down a large tree and hurled it at an opponent. He has also thrown opponents weighing at least four to five hundred pounds. Hellboy also seems to age differently from normal Humans. At the time that young Hellboy tried his favorite food, “pamcakes” for the first time, he was technically two years old but appeared to be far older, around age six. In 1954 he already appeared to be a full grown adult, but was in reality about ten years old. His rapid physical maturation is in contrast to his physical rate of aging, which seems to be much slower than normal. Throughout the sixty year span of his life, Hellboy seems to have ceased to age ever since reaching physical maturity. In addition to his natural gifts, Hellboy carries a variety of items, such as holy relics, horseshoes, and herbs in his utility belt, as well as a variety of grenades and other demolition tools; these often come in handy when fighting supernatural beasts. He also typically carries a sidearm of some sort. Originally this sidearm was a gun that was given to him by the Torch of Liberty, a World War II era superhero who also trained Hellboy in marksmanship. Unfortunately this gun was lost in the ocean during "The Third Wish." In the Hellboy movie franchise, Hellboy also has a natural immunity to fire, though not to heated substances. It has never been firmly established if he also has this power in the comics. The film version of the character also carries an oversized pistol, known as the “Samaritan”, which Hellboy himself describes as using “Really big bullets.” These specially-prepared bullets are hollow, and contain silver shavings, holy water, cloves, etc. to ensure the weapon's effectiveness against supernatural creatures. The gun was fashioned from melted-down church bells and fragments of the True Cross. It should be noted though that Hellboy is, by his own admission, a lousy shot; he prefers to “mix it up” in hand-to-hand combat whenever possible. Personality: Hellboy is often described as a likeable, gruff person with much panache and witty humor in his attitude. He is easily angered by the (often defective) gadgets he uses, but has a genuinely good heart and love for other humans, despite his demonic origins. A living oxymoron, Hellboy is a force for good, with an iron will and a desire to do the right thing. He has continuously stated his disinterest in his supposed ‘purpose,’ and tries to hide his conflicted feelings beneath the wisecracking facade of an adventurous tough-guy who would just as soon knock back a cold beer and light a stogie, than battle demons and evil spirits. He is currently retired from the B.P.R.D., now on a mission to discover his origins and how to stop his impending ‘destiny’… Weapons and Equipment: Hellboy carried a handgun given to him by a WWII era superhero named The Torch of Liberty. This gun was lost in the ocean, but was later replaced by a 1941 US Army .45 provided by the ghost of Harry Middleton. *In the movie's Hellboy is also equipped with a large pistol, The Good Samaritan, which uses specially modified bullets to combat supernatural beings. It often runs out of ammo, and is prone to jamming. *Hellboy often carries many charms and knick-knacks on his belt, which he often uses as either tools to resurrect the dead, protect him or his friends from evil entities, heal, etc. A commonly shown item among these various possessions is a Catholic Rosary (which in the movie come's from his "father's" death) . *On Hellboy’s belt is a tracking device which is constantly linked to B.P.R.D. headquarters, in order to keep track of Hellboy’s whereabouts. After the "Conquerer Worm" he no longer wore this belt. *On the Giurescu mission, Hellboy used a rocket pack to make a tricky landing over the Castle. However, this “new and improved” model proved to be a wash when, upon ignition, exploded and engulfed a predictably pissed Hellboy. *Hellboy is almost always seen wearing a large and heavy jacket that reaches well below his knees. The pockets of this jacket are typically filled with many of the charms and totems mentioned above, granting him even greater paranormal protection. His original jacket bore the BPRD logo on it's sleeve, but after he quit the Bureau this logo vanished, indicating that he either removed it or the jacket he is currently wearing is a new one altogether. His jacket has been heavily damaged many times, yet it always shows up repaired with each new story, indicating that Hellboy might have some skill in weaving. *Hellboy currently wields the sword Excalibur, from Arthurian Legend. Supposedly, wielding this sword marks him as the rightful king of Britain, and will allow him to lead an army of England's noble dead. Origins and Destiny: Hellboy's destiny has been a common and persistent theme in the series, and becomes more and more complicated with every story arc it seems. The first thing we knew about Hellboy was that he was destined to be the Beast of the Apocalypse. Baring the Right Hand of Doom, which came from one of the Watchers who made the Ogru Jahad, Hellboy possesses the one thing capable of waking the terrible beasts from their prison and unleashing them to end the days of man. For a long time, however, this has been the main focus of his destiny, and the thing he has constantly avoided. During the Wild Hunt story arc, however, his destiny took another interesting turn. It has been revealed that Hellboy is the son of Azzael, a major demon, and Sarah Hughes, a witch who spent most of her life in repentance after summoning him. Sarah had two other children besides Hellboy, both human, a nun and a pastor, whom died a swift death trying to protect their mother from Azzael for three nights in the hopes to break his claim over her. Furthermore, Sarah Hughes is a descendant of the traitor Mordred, who died while slaying King Arthur. Mordred himself was the bastard son of King Arthur and Queen LeFay, whom was Arthur's sister (thus being an incestuous relationship.) Mordred had three sons, who were all executed, and a daughter who was hidden away. Through this daughter, the LeFay bloodline continued up to Sarah, her human children, and Hellboy himself. This makes Hellboy a descendant of King Arthur, and thus, the lawful king of Britain. Through this, it has been said that he is destined to wear a crown all along, be it in Hell or on Earth, and his destiny as Arthur's descendant is to pull the sword Excalibur from the stone, and lead Britain's army of the dead -- another part of Hellboy's destiny of which he doesn't seem too sure about. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Non-human Category:Legendary creature Category:Detective Category:Hybrid Category:Federal law club Category:Titular Characters Category:High council of Eternity Category:Good Darkness Category:Funniest Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines